Generally, laundry treating machines are machines that are capable of washing and/or drying laundry. Specifically, the respective laundry treating machines perform a washing operation, a drying operation, or a washing-and-drying operation. Recently, there has been increasingly used a laundry treating machine, including a steam generator, that is capable of performing a refreshing operation to remove wrinkles, smells, and static electricity from laundry.
The sizes of the laundry treating machines have been gradually increased to satisfy consumer's demands.
On the other hand, there is a washing machine having no drying function among the laundry treating machines. In this case, it is required for a user to have an additional drying machine, when the user wishes to dry laundry.
Alternatively, it is required for the user to have a washing machine including a drying function.
Also, the sizes of the laundry treating machines having a drying function have been gradually increased, with the result that the large-sized laundry treating machines are used even to dry a relatively small quantity of laundry, and therefore, energy efficiency of the respective laundry treating machines lowers.